Vermilion Storm
|rarity = Rare |autoDrops = Baro Ki'Teer Conclave Weekly Challenges Rathuum on Nakki, Sedna (0.34%) |transmutable =f }} Vermilion Storm is a Rare Stance mod for Claw weapons. Combos |-|Modern look= |move1em=1 |move2 = Crimson Hurricane |move2combo = |move2em=2 |move3 = Flurry Rose |move3combo = + |move3em=1 |move4 = Ruby Wind |move4combo = |move4em=2 |charge = Three Lessons |slide = Launching Spring |slam = One Point |wall = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finishcombo= }} |-|Legacy look= |move2 = Crimson Hurricane |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Flurry Rose |move3combo = + |move4 = Ruby Wind |move4combo = Hold |chargeattack = Three Lessons |chargecombo = |slideattack = Launching Spring |slamattack = One Point |wallattack = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finishcombo = }} VermillionStormCombo0.gif|Trinity performing Cardinal Breeze. VermillionStormCombo1.gif|Trinity performing Crimson Hurricane. VermillionStormCombo2.gif|Trinity performing Flurry Rose. VermillionStormCombo3.gif|Trinity performing Ruby Wind. Gamescom2014ClawPreview01.gif|Excalibur performing Cardinal Breeze. (TennoLive 2014 preview) Gamescom2014ClawPreview02.gif|Excalibur performing a move that did not make the final cut. (TennoLive 2014 preview) Gamescom2014ClawPreview03.gif|Excalibur performing a finisher that also was not included in the final stance. (TennoLive 2014 preview) Acquisition *Apart from being available as drops from Manic Bombards and their variants, Vermilion Storm is also offered as a periodic item for sale by Baro Ki'Teer, costing and to purchase. Notes *As told in Devstream 42, this mod was removed from mod packs and transmutation list in . It was confirmed as a work in progress and was dropped by Manic Bombards, who were originally limited to the Tubemen of Regor event. *As of drops from Drekar Manic Bombards, according to their Codex entry. *Alters the quick melee attack of claws to be four hits from Crimson Hurricane, starting with the second attack. **The multipliers of this combo stay, so the quick melees do 10% bonus damage. *Holding seems to execute the first two attacks of Ruby Wind instead of the charge attack; to do Three Lessons, one must hold during any of the other combos. (Probably a bug) *The second & third attacks of Ruby Wind each have one hit in them with a forced proc. Trivia *The existence of this mod was leaked in Update 15, when it made appearances in the loading screen and the Codex. It was briefly available from Transmutation and Mod Packs until . *Vermilion Storm's combos were previewed at TennoLive 2014, though its name was not known at the time. The stance was still a work in progress and from the clip, only Cardinal Breeze made the final cut.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otA7otsiY9M (See Gallery)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr-RzfowpKE **Had the finisher made it into the final build of the stance, it would have become the second stance to have a unique finisher, after . *The name of the stance and its unique combos involve typically red-colored objects along with wind associated weather formations. **'Vermilion Storm's' name refers to Vermilion, a brilliant red pigment made from mercury sulfide (cinnabar), as well as the name of the resulting color. **'Cardinal Breeze's' name is likely a reference to Cardinals, a family of birds commonly red in color. ***Coincidentally, Cardinal is also a town in the province of Ontario, Canada, roughly half a day's drive from London, Ontario —Home of Digital Extremes headquarters. **'Flurry Rose's' name is reference to Roses, a prickly bush or shrub that often bears fragrant red flowers, native to northern temperate regions. ***'Flurry Rose' is the only Vermilion Storm combo with reversed affixes, with a weather theme being its prefix rather than its suffix, and a red theme being its suffix rather than its prefix. **'Ruby Wind's' name is reference to Rubies, a precious stone in color varieties varying from deep crimson or purple to pale rose. Their name comes from ruber, Latin for red. Media Warframe Vermillion Storm Stance Combos Warframe Vermilion Storm Stance Test Warframe Stances Vermillion Storm stancespotlight References ru:Багровый Штормde:Zinnober Sturm Category:Mods Category:Madurai Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Claws Category:Update 15 Category:Tactical Alert Reward